


This Kind of Rush

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, cisgirl!one direction, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good morning, gorgeous,” Louis says as she enters the kitchen. </p>
<p>Harry’s standing at the stove, her favourite apron on, covering her clothes, and her favourite scarf holding her long, curly hair back. “Morning, boo,” she says, glancing over her shoulder at Louis. Louis presses her front against Harry’s back and kisses along her neck where she can reach. “Is that my shirt?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Kind of Rush

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) prompted me with: fem!slash Larry with tons of fluff and fluffy sex and cute domestic-y stuff that is so cute you want to puke and gauge your eyes out, please?  
> Sorry it took so long to write, but I hope this fits the bill?
> 
> **ALSO**. I wanted to write something schmoopy and post it on my birthday, today, 5th of April, so Happy My Birthday to you!! ♥

_Bacon!_ Is the first thought that goes through Louis’ mind when she wakes up. 

The other side of the bed is cold where Harry’s body should most definitely be, but Louis’ finding it hard to be annoyed when she can smell bacon cooking from in their kitchen. She pushes the covers aside and steps onto the plush carpet of their bedroom floor. She yawns and stretches, feeling her hair tickling her back as she bends backwards, her spine cracking in the most pleasant of ways. She straightens and rubs at her eyes before letting her gaze wander to try and find her knickers. She’s sure she threw them over this way last night when she and Harry were in bed but she can’t be sure. She eventually spots the pair of black lacy knickers hanging precariously off the stack of vinyls that Harry has balanced against their chest of drawers.

With a smile, Louis plucks them off and steps into them, shimmying until they slip over her bottom, then she grabs the first shirt her fingers touch. It’s one of Harry’s plaid shirts and it’s warm and comfortable around Louis’ body as she slides her arms into the holes. She leaves it unbuttoned and shoves her feet into her moose slippers that are next to her bed side drawer and she quickly steps into their ensuite bathroom to freshen herself up before she traipses down the stairs. 

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Louis says as she enters the kitchen. 

Harry’s standing at the stove, her favourite apron on, covering her clothes, and her favourite scarf holding her long, curly hair back. “Morning, boo,” she says, glancing over her shoulder at Louis. Louis presses her front against Harry’s back and kisses along her neck where she can reach. “Is that my shirt?” 

“Mine now,” Louis says and she gently bites down on Harry’s shoulder before stepping away. “Tea, love?” 

“I’d love one,” Harry replies. “Breakfast will be done shortly.”

Louis hums to let Harry know she heard her as she switches the kettle on. She potters about, making their cups of tea. She’s sipping at her own when Harry switches off the pan filled with bacon and eggs. She loves watching Harry like this. She does everything with precise movements and their breakfast comes out perfect every single time. Louis blows on her tea as Harry sets their filled plates on the table. She crosses back over to where Louis is leaning against the kitchen counter and reaches behind Louis for her own mug of tea. 

“I think this,” Harry starts slowly, dragging her long index finger down Louis’ sternum, “is meant to be buttoned up.”

Louis looks up at her through her eyelashes and purposefully takes a sip of her tea. “No,” she says on a hum, “I think I like it like this, to be honest.”

Harry grins at her and brings her mug to her lips to take a sip. “Breakfast is getting cold.” She pinches at Louis’ hip before sitting down at their kitchen table, her body angled ever so slightly to where Louis is still standing, completely aware of where she is.

Louis joins her a moment later and lets her hand rest on top of Harry’s thigh, squeezing it briefly, before turning to her breakfast. It’s delicious as always and by the time Louis has finished her breakfast, Harry is getting up to make them both another cup of tea. She seriously has the best girlfriend in the whole world. 

Louis kicks her chair back into place as she stands and quickly clears away some of the mess on the kitchen table before she crosses over to where Harry leaning against the kitchen counter, waiting for the kettle to re-boil. She crowds up into Harry’s space and tilts her head up for a kiss. Harry’s lips brush against her own briefly before Harry winds her arms around Louis’ waist, pulling her in closely. Louis hums happily into the kiss and lifts herself up onto her tip toes to kiss Harry better. 

The kettle switches off behind Harry but neither of them make a move to see to it, too focused on each other instead. Harry slips her hands down Louis’ back and cups her bottom with both hands, squeezing at the material covered flesh. Louis pushes back into the touch and reaches up to tangle a hand in Harry’s hair. She lets out a soft noise when Harry’s hands leave her bottom and settle on her hips, guiding Louis backwards until she can feel the backs of her thighs hitting a hard surface. Harry lifts her onto the flat surface of kitchen table with one smooth movement and Louis settles on it, shifting so she’s a little more comfortable. Her legs tighten around Harry’s middle and smiles into the kiss.

“You’re going to knock the butter off the table,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ mouth between kisses. 

“Don’t care,” Louis replies easily, “we can always replace the butter.”

Harry makes a noise of agreement as she kisses Louis again properly. She pushes open the shirt Louis’ wearing, her hand covering one of Louis’ breast easily. She rubs her thumb across the nipple and Louis arches into her touch, her fingers digging into Harry’s shoulder as they kiss. Harry breaks the kiss once more and dips her head, taking the nipple into her mouth. Louis arches her back, one hand going into Harry’s hair, the other pressing back onto the table behind her to hold herself up. Harry’s tongue swipes across the nipple until it’s harder underneath her touch. She pulls back enough to blow cold air on it and Louis shudders, her fingers tightening ever so slightly in Harry’s hair.

Harry smirks at her before repeating the action on Louis’ other nipple, both of them hard because of Harry’s mouth. She can feel herself getting more and more turned on, heat pooling between her legs. 

Louis reaches for the hem of Harry’s shirt once she pulls back enough and she all but rips it off her, throwing it to the floor. Harry’s perky boobs come into Louis’ line of sight as she pulls Harry in closer, kissing her hotly, one hand cupping Harry’s breast, her thumb rubbing over the nipple like Harry had just done to her. Harry grips tighter at Louis’ hip, her fingers digging into the soft flesh. Louis breaks the kiss and smiles, pushing Harry’s hair back over her shoulder. 

Harry nips at Louis’ exposed collarbone and hooks her fingers under the elastic band of Louis’ knickers. She tugs until Louis lifts her hips and pulls them off.

“You and these ridiculous slippers,” Harry huffs as she plucks the slippers off Louis’ feet so she can get her knickers passed them, dropping them to the floor with a soft thud, the knickers joining them a moment later. 

“What?” Louis asks innocently. “My slippers are amazing. In fact, I think you should fuck me _while_ I wear the slippers.”

Harry looks torn between picking the slippers back up off the floor to put them back on Louis’ feet and telling her no. It’s an adorable expression on her, Louis thinks. 

“Haz,” Louis says, grinning. “Get back here already.”

A look of relief crosses Harry’s face before she’s pressed back up into Louis’ space, kissing her again. Louis hooks her ankles together behind Harry’s back and pulls her closer. She’s sitting on the very edge of the table and she just needs _some_ kind of friction on her pussy before she goes insane.

“Babe,” Louis pants against Harry’s mouth. “Touch me, please.”

It’s all the encouragement Harry needs as she strokes her index finger over Louis’ clit, causing her to shudder at the touch. She rolls her hips as best as she can, wanting more. Harry’s teasing her, though, she can see it in her face as she tilts her head back to look at her girlfriend, her eyes dancing with mischief. 

Louis tries to dip her head forwards for a kiss but Harry moves her head back. She tries again but Harry shakes her head. Louis pouts but it just makes Harry smile. She drops a kiss onto Louis’ neck before pulling back completely. They’re impossibly close, Harry’s face filling her vision. Her tongue darts out to lick her lips and a moment later, Harry’s pushing her finger inside of Louis. Louis’ mouth drops open on a silent gasp and Harry crooks her finger inside of Louis, drawing a long moan from her. 

Her thumb swipes over Louis’ clit and Louis’ body reacts automatically, trying to get more of Harry touching her. She’s teasing her, though, and Louis both loves and hates it. Harry kisses Louis softly, their lips barely touching with each movement. The next moment, Harry is pulling her hand away from Louis and she whines, unable to articulate just how annoyed she is right then. 

The annoyance doesn’t last long as Harry sinks to her knees in front of Louis. She looks up at Louis before dipping her head and licking a long stripe up Louis’ pussy. She sighs and leans back on her hands, trying to keep her gaze on Harry as much as possible. Harry’s mouth closes over her clit and she sucks the nub into her mouth, tongue moving over it exactly how Louis likes. She knows she isn’t going to last long like this, especially not when Harry’s finger pushes back into her and crooks ever so slightly. She’s a panting mess above Harry, the heels of her feet digging into Harry’s naked back as she tries to thrust down into Harry’s mouth. Harry pinches her hip to get her to stop and Louis immediately complies, letting Harry take control. 

She tips her head back, the shirt falling off her shoulders, her breath coming in heavy pants. Harry reaches up and cups one of Louis’ breasts with her hands and Louis quickly covers it with her own, holding tightly onto Harry’s fingers. Her thumb rubs over Louis’ nipple and Louis feels the action shoot straight through her to where Harry is sucking on her clit. Harry changes angles and Louis body responds immediately. She looks down at Harry between her legs and moans at the sight. Louis brings Harry’s hand that was on her breast up to her lips and she sucks two fingers into her mouth. Harry groans between her legs and fucks Louis harder with her fingers. 

Louis moans around Harry’s fingers, her free hand tangled in Harry’s hair, trying to grind against her mouth as much as possible as she comes hard, her body trembling with the force. Harry keeps licking over her clit and down to her entrance, her tongue dipping inside of her slowly. Louis shudders at the touch, feeling over sensitive but unable to ask Harry to stop, not when it feels so good. 

Eventually, Harry’s tongue stops moving and she pulls away completely, causing Louis to whine a little and pout at her. Harry wipes the back of her hand across her mouth and stands up. Louis immediately pulls Harry closer, wrapping her arms around Harry’s middle, her, her fingers digging in where they rest on Harry’s back. Harry smiles at her and presses a soft kiss to Louis’ lips. She brushes their noses together before kissing her properly. Louis moans again, tasting herself on Harry’s tongue. It’s intoxicating and turns Louis on more than she wants it to, her pussy throbbing still. She ignores the feeling in favour of letting Harry kiss her how she wants. 

Harry pulls back to drop kisses along Louis’ collarbones, sliding the shirt back up onto her shoulders as she does. She leaves it unbuttoned and Louis grins, pulling Harry in for another kiss.

“Get these off,” Louis says, flicking the elastic of Harry’s jogger bottoms. Harry steps out of them and leaves them on the kitchen floor. Louis takes in Harry’s gorgeous, naked body, thankful, not for the first time, that Harry doesn’t care for wearing knickers at home. “Get up here.”

Louis scoots back on the table a little more and Harry climbs up on top, one leg on either side of Louis’ thighs. She towers over Louis like this. Louis loves it. She lies back on the table and Harry follows, bracing herself on her forearms over Louis. Louis reaches up and kisses her again slowly, taking her time. 

She slips her hand between Harry’s legs and groans when she feels just how wet Harry is. She loves that Harry is so responsive like this, that she can get so turned on just from getting Louis off. Harry whines softly in Louis’ ear when her finger sinks inside of her, the angle slightly awkward but Louis adjusts quickly, touching Harry in all the right spots. Harry’s hair falls around them like a curtain as she presses her forehead against Louis’ own. 

“Look at me,” Louis whispers, tilting her head up ever so slightly so she can kiss Harry on the lips. Harry’s eyes flutter open and her gaze locks with Louis’ own. Louis smiles and she presses her thumb over Harry’s clit and thrusts her fingers inside of Harry a little deeper. Harry’s mouth drops open at the action, her hips bucking down automatically onto Louis’ hand. Her chest is heaving as she tries to control her breathing a little better. 

Louis reaches up with her free hand to cup Harry’s neck, bringing her in for another kiss. Their mouths slot together easily and she fucks into Harry at a steady pace. She can feel Harry’s wetness all over her fingers as they slide in and out of her easily. Harry’s entire body starts to shake after a few long moments and Louis can tell that she’s close to coming already. 

“Lou, please,” Harry whispers into Louis’ mouth. Louis removes her fingers and brings them up to her mouth to suck clean, keeping her gaze on Harry the entire time. Her mouth drops open at the sight and she dips her head down to kiss Louis around her fingers, her tongue flicking out to lick at Louis’ fingers as well. Louis moans and removes the fingers from between their lips and flicks her tongue across Harry’s bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth, her teeth worrying the plump flesh. The noises that escape Harry turn Louis on even more. 

“Budge up,” Louis instructs, tapping Harry’s hip with her hand so Harry moves. She settles with her pussy right over Louis’ mouth and Louis gently guides her down, her hands on Harry’s hips the entire time. The moment Louis’ mouth comes into contact with Harry’s clit, she’s shuddering above her. Louis closes her eyes and sucks Harry’s clit into her mouth. She flicks her tongue hard against the nub before dipping her tongue inside of Harry. Harry’s moans fill the kitchen and she leans over to brace herself on the table a little better. 

It takes a few expert licks and movements of Louis’ tongue to get Harry coming, her entire body trembling above Louis on the table. She keeps her hands on Harry’s hips as she licks Harry clean, taking her time to dip her tongue into Harry’s entrance, pushing in until Harry whimpers from over sensitivity. She licks at Harry’s clit once more before lifting Harry’s hips up enough for Harry to take over and move off her. Louis slips off the table and wipes her hand over her mouth. Harry’s lying face down on the table, breathing heavily. The butter has been knocked to the floor along with the salt and pepper shakers and what Louis thinks is Harry’s journal, lying face down on the floor, thankfully still closed.

Louis grins and leans over, playfully biting at Harry’s pert butt cheek. Harry whines in response, pushing back into the touch automatically. Louis kisses over the spot and runs her hand over Harry’s soft skin.

“C’mon,” she says, walking around the table so she’s next to Harry’s head, taking in her worn out girlfriend. “Let’s go shower and then clean this stuff up.”

Harry lets out a noise of protest but sits up and slides off the table anyway. She pulls Louis close by the shirt she’s still wearing and kisses her hotly. Louis sighs contently into the kiss, her hand dropping to cup Harry’s naked bottom. Harry’s all loose and soft after sex and Louis loves it. She curls into Louis’ arms as best as she can and Louis is very tempted to just drag Harry back to bed so she can eat her out again and then fall asleep. She’s about to suggest the idea when Harry interrupts her train of thought. 

“We still have to do the grocery shopping,” Harry says between kisses. 

“We can do that later,” Louis says, reaching up to tug Harry’s headscarf off, dropping it to the kitchen floor as well. “Tesco delivers, so we can order online before the girls get here for our song writing session.”

Harry hums in agreement and takes Louis by the hand to lead her to their bathroom. They step into the shower together after Louis shrugs off the shirt she’s wearing and Harry switches on the taps, getting the temperature and pressure perfect for them. 

They step into the shower and Louis winds her arms around Harry’s middle, pulling her close and she kisses Harry’s chin. Harry smiles at her and kisses her properly, the water from the shower head running passed their lips, making their kiss a lot wetter than it normally is. Louis doesn’t mind, though, not when she has Harry’s deliciously naked body standing in front of her, with their arms wrapped around each other. She loves this, just being able to be close to Harry like this without having to rush. So many things these days are rushed and Louis loves these moments where there isn’t that pressure. Where they can just soak each other up and spend a morning slowly appreciating each other before reality rears its ugly head, forcing them to work again. 

Harry must feel the same as she lays her head to rest on Louis’ shoulder, dropping small, soft kisses to Louis’ skin wherever her lips can reach. Louis turns her head ever so slightly to press a kiss to Harry’s head, her lips brushing over the strands of Harry’s hair that have stuck together from the water. It’s flat against her head, the ends trying to curl their hardest despite the constant pressure of the water. Louis pushes the hair to one side so she can stroke a hand down Harry’s back, her thumbs easily slipping into the dimples at the base of Harry’s spine. She kisses the top of Harry’s head once more and reaches for the shampoo. 

Louis squirts some into the palm of her hand and reaches for Harry’s head, rubbing the shampoo into her scalp. Their shower is as lazy as Louis is feeling, and it’s wonderful to be able to take this much time together. She piles Harry’s hair up on top of her head in a massive mess that she knows Harry will hate her for later but it looks so much like a soapy beehive that Louis can’t help but laugh. Harry retaliates by putting soap bubbles on Louis’ nose but the water washes it away before Louis can go cross-eyed to look at it properly. 

She rinses Harry’s hair out, being careful not to get any of the suds in Harry’s eyes. She works her fingers through Harry’s hair as gently as possible, Harry humming at her touch. Louis drops kisses to Harry’s shoulder every few moments, enjoying the closeness. She reaches for the conditioner and squirts some into her hand before gathering Harry’s hair to work it in. Once she’s satisfied, Louis twists Harry’s hair and pins it up with a claw hair clip to keep it out of the way while she washes the rest of Harry.

“I can wash myself you know,” Harry says as Louis reaches for Harry’s body wash. 

“I know,” Louis replies with a shrug, “I just like doing it too.”

“Let me wash your hair?” Harry asks. Louis nods and she sets the body wash back down so Harry can wash her hair. She works the shampoo into a lather on Louis’ head, her fingers pressing gently against Louis’ scalp. Louis closes her eyes and lets Harry was her hair for her. She always manages to make Louis feel like she’s the only person in the world. From her soft touches, to her loving kisses – no one makes Louis feel as wonderful as Harry does. 

Her fingers are a gentle, constant pressure on Louis’ scalp and it feels amazing. It reminds her of why she loves going to the hair dressers to get her hair seen to. There’s something wonderful about someone else doing your hair for you. By the time Harry’s finished, Louis feels like she could fall asleep. Harry grins at her and pulls her closer so Louis can snuggle into her warmth, the water soothing her as it runs down her back. 

“Almost done, Lou,” Harry says softly, like speaking louder will break the beautiful spell they’re under.

Louis tilts her head up for a kiss and Harry complies, her lips meeting Louis’ own in a small kiss. They finish showering a short while later and Louis reaches passed Harry to turn the taps off. She steps out of the shower first, her feet hitting their fluffy bath mat that’s outside of the shower door and she reaches for Harry’s towels first, passing them to her before taking her own. She rubs at her plastered down hair so that she can wrap it up in the towel to get it out of the way while she dries the rest of herself off. She plucks her other towel off the rack to dry her body off and once she’s done, she wraps it around her body, tucking the end at the top in so she can wander into their room wearing it. 

She stops in front of their wardrobe and opens it, wondering what to wear for the rest of the day. A part of her just wants to wander around their house naked, something that she and Harry do often, but she knows the other girls will be over and she knows how they protest to her and Harry’s constant nakedness. She purses her lips and looks over the selection of clothes, unable to make up her mind on what to wear and whether she should bother putting on a bra or not. 

“I think you should wear another of my shirts,” Harry says like she can hear what Louis is thinking. At this point in their relationship, it’s probably likely. She passes Louis another of her plaid shirts, this one is blue and red and looks suspiciously like the one Harry had just bought last week. The fabric is soft in Louis’ hand and she sets it down on their unmade bed, giving Harry a smile.

“In that case,” Louis starts, heading back to their wardrobe. She pushes aside some of the shirts hanging up and pulls out a sheer black, long sleeved top. It’s one of her favourites on Harry. It goes with everything, she thinks. “I think you should wear this.” She passes the top to Harry. “Only this.”

Harry grins and shrugs the shirt on, doing up the buttons easily. Louis watches as her tattoos and naked skin slowly disappear but with the right angle, she can see Harry’s breasts through the shirt, her nipples hard little nubs, pushing against the fabric. “You too, then,” Harry says with a nod. 

Louis drops her towel onto the floor and pulls Harry’s shirt on over her body, quickly doing up the buttons. She has to roll up the sleeves because they’re too long on her otherwise. 

“Perfect,” Harry says. She picks up a pair of black skinny jeans and slips into them with a practiced ease that makes Louis a little jealous. She leaves them unbuttoned though and picks up their towels to take back to the bathroom. Louis bites her lip as she watches Harry’s pert arse walk away. She shakes her head and reaches for a pair of her denim booty shorts that she knows Harry loves so much, and she steps into them, pulling them over her naked bottom. Wearing no underwear always sent a thrill through Louis when she and Harry first started doing it but these days, unless she’s going to be out in public, or at an event, she doesn’t even bother with it. It’s just another barrier for her and Harry to get through when they could be spending that time fucking each other instead. 

Louis lies back on the bed, uncaring that her still wet hair is probably making the bed damp as well. Harry appears a moment later, standing between Louis’ legs.

“You’re so lazy this morning, Lou,” she says like it _isn’t_ a common occurrence. 

“And you’re still standing up,” Louis replies. “Come down here.”

Harry grins and moves onto the bed so she’s hovering over Louis, one leg on either side of Louis’ thighs. “Hi,” she says. Louis grins back at her, reaching her hands up to cup Harry’s bum. 

“Hi, love,” she returns. She tilts her head up for a kiss and Harry smiles before complying, their lips slotting together easily. Louis lets out a small hum into the kiss and squeezes Harry’s bottom with one hand. Harry pushes back into the touch automatically and breaks the kiss, breathing a little heavy. 

“We can’t,” she says. “The girls will be here soon.”

“Don’t care,” Louis replies. “I can get you off in that time.”

The noise that slips from between Harry’s lips goes straight to Louis’ clit, making it throb between her legs. This girl will be the death of her, that she is sure of. Harry settles on top of her a little more and Louis wraps herself around Harry a little better, holding Harry close. Louis tangles one hand in Harry’s wet hair and the other slides up the back of her shirt, stroking at the soft skin she finds there. 

“Roll over,” Louis says softly and Harry nods, pulling back enough so that they can roll over on the bed together. She settles herself on top of Harry and lifts her shirt to kiss at her stomach. Harry sighs as Louis’ lips graze over the outline of her ribs before her mouth settles over one of Harry’s nipples. She reaches over to roll the other one between her finger and thumb, feeling them harden underneath her touch. 

“Lou, please,” Harry whispers, arching into her touch.

Louis smiles and presses a kiss between Harry’s breasts, leaving her top rucked up underneath her arms. 

She tugs Harry’s jeans down as best as she can and presses a kiss right over Harry’s pubic mound. Harry wriggles underneath her and Louis rolls her eyes fondly before taking the jeans off Harry completely. Harry sighs happily and spreads her legs for Louis. 

“You’re so eager,” Louis says as she settles between Harry’s legs. 

“Only for you,” Harry mumbles in response as she throws an arm over her eyes. She’s wet already. Louis can see it perfectly from her position between Harry’s legs. She runs a finger over Harry’s clit, rubbing small circles into it just to watch Harry twitch underneath her. Harry pushes into the touch, little whines escaping from her. “Please,” she whispers.

Louis turns her head and kisses Harry’s bare thigh, letting her teeth scrape over the flesh before she shifts closer to where Harry wants her. She drags her finger over Harry’s entrance just to watch Harry try and clench around her. It’s intoxicating watching how Harry reacts to her every touch. She slowly pushes one finger inside of Harry and dips her head to lick at Harry’s entrance where her finger is. Harry groans and bucks down into the touch. She grabs at the sheets with her free hand, twisting them tightly between her fingers.

Louis watches her for a few moments, keeping her finger as still inside of Harry as she can. After a few long moments, Harry rocks down onto her finger, clearly wanting more. Louis smiles to herself and pulls her finger out completely. She licks at Harry’s entrance, pushing her tongue slowly inside of Harry until she’s a whimpering mess above her. Harry clenches down around her tongue and Louis moans at the sensation. 

She rubs at Harry’s clit with her thumb and Harry lets out a breathy sigh at the touch. Louis closes her eyes and loses herself in the sensation of eating Harry out. She loves this. She is great at this. She’s always been able to make Harry come with just her mouth alone and it’s something that she’s prided herself on in the past. She loves how Harry trembles because of her touch; how she begs for Louis to just keep touching her, to not stop until she comes. She loves being able to give Harry the best orgasms of her life every single time. 

Louis slowly removes her tongue from inside of Harry and Harry whines at the loss. She looks up at Harry from her position between her legs and takes in how flushed and aroused Harry looks. It’s one of Louis’ favourite looks on her. 

She dips her head and sucks Harry’s clit into her mouth, her tongue running over it expertly. Harry immediately bucks down into the touch, practically rubbing her clit on Louis’ tongue all by herself. Louis grips at Harry’s hips and holds them still and Harry pulls both of her hands off so they can link their fingers together. She thrusts down onto Louis mouth again before Louis pushes against her harder. Harry groans and throws her head back on the bed as Louis flicks her tongue against Harry’s clit in quick succession. It’s the best and often fastest way to get Harry off when they’re short on time. Harry’s clit is as sensitive as the rest of her body and Louis loves knowing that she’s the only one who knows this fact about her.

The sharp intake of breath and the way Harry’s body goes still is a clear indicator that she’s about to come. Not even a moment later, her grip tightens in Louis’ own and her body trembles as she comes hard. Louis keeps moving her tongue over Harry’s clit until her shaking slows down. She dips her head down a little further and slowly pushes her tongue back inside of Harry, licking her clean. Harry’s body twitches with every broad stroke of Louis’ tongue against her and the little noises she makes go straight through Louis.

Harry is lax against the sheets, a dopey smile on her face. Her hair is in disarray around her, still damp and curling wildly. Louis smiles down at her and pushes Harry’s hair off her forehead. She drops a kiss to Harry’s lips and lets Harry suck on her tongue, tasting herself. 

“I love you,” Harry whispers between kisses, her nose rubbing against Louis’ own. 

“I love you too,” Louis replies, pressing smaller kisses onto Harry’s lips. Harry hums contently as Louis breaks the kiss. There’s a noise from downstairs and Louis can hear the three distinct voices of their best friends and band mates. She drops her forehead onto Harry’s shoulder and groans. “No,” she whines. “I wanted to orgasm again before they came over. Why did we give them keys again?”

Harry chuckles and pushes Louis hair to the side so she can kiss her again. “I bet I can get you off really fast,” she whispers, a cheeky grin on her face and her eyes dancing in the dim light of their room. 

Louis looks to their open bedroom door and back to Harry’s waiting expression and she nods quickly. She doesn’t care that their friends are downstairs, waiting for them. It isn’t anything they haven’t seen or heard before, either, and Louis is really, really horny.

Harry grins and shoves her hand down the front of Louis’ shorts. Her fingers find Louis’ clit quickly and start rubbing hard. Louis’ breath hitches and she clutches onto Harry’s shoulder tightly. Her chest is heaving as she struggles to keep her breathing under control and to not be too loud.

There’s a noise downstairs and Harry’s fingers stop completely. Louis growls a little and bucks down onto Harry’s hand. 

“Oi, are you two coming down here or what?” Niall’s voice calls, carrying up the stairs. 

“Yeah, we’re coming,” Harry calls back and Louis bites down on Harry’s shoulder over the fabric of her shirt. She whimpers when Harry’s fingers start to move again and she pushes into Harry’s hand as she can to get the friction she so desperately needs. 

Harry turns her head and captures Louis’ lips in her own. She keeps moving her hand, surely getting friction burn on her arm from Louis’ shorts. 

“Fuck,” Louis says against Harry’s lips. “There, baby, there.”

Harry grins and kisses her again, moving her fingers just how Louis wants them. Louis whines and moans as Harry works her hard and fast and before she knows it, she’s coming, her entire body trembling. She knows she’s making noises but she can’t bring herself to care how loud she’s being, it’s their house and she’ll be as loud as she wants.

“Fuck!” Louis exclaims as Harry pushes a finger inside of her and crooks it. She tightens her grip on Harry’s biceps, probably hard enough to bruise and she rides out the aftershocks of her orgasm, still shaking in Harry’s arms. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Harry says, kissing her again. She takes her hand out from between Louis’ legs and sucks her fingers into her mouth, her tongue swirling around each digit as she licks them clean. Louis groans and pins Harry to the bed again, kissing her. 

“Get your jeans on, you hussy,” Louis teases between kisses. “I’m going to get you back for this later, I hope you know.”

Harry beams at her. “I’m looking forward to it.” She gets up and slips her jeans on before going into the bathroom. Louis figures she had better wash her hands as well and joins Harry a moment later. She can’t stop grinning and kissing Harry between every movement they make. “C’mon, the girls are waiting.”

“Make them wait,” Louis replies. “They interrupted us shagging.”

Harry nips at Louis’ bottom lip and tugs on it for a moment before letting it go. “C’mon, Lou,” she says softly. She takes Louis’ hand in her own and leads her from the bathroom. She grabs another head scarf on her way out and they head down the stairs together.

“Finally,” Niall says upon seeing them. They’ve already made themselves comfortable on the couch, Louis sees. Zayn has her boots off and has her feet up on the coffee table and Niall is curled up in one of the arm chairs by herself. Liam is nowhere to be found.

“Where’s Liam?” Louis asks, turning to their friends with a furrowed brow. 

“Kitchen,” Zayn replies easily.

_Crap!_ Louis thinks. Harry must have the same thought because she immediately heads for the kitchen. 

“Guys, why is your kitchen such a mess?” Liam asks as she wanders out. “There’s butter everywhere and the salt and pepper shakers are smashed on the floor. Did you guys have a fight?”

“No, we didn’t, Li,” Louis says. Harry ducks passed both of them and into the kitchen, Louis assumes to clean up. 

“Then why is there such a mess?” Liam asks. She should be over that much naivety by now, Louis thinks. 

“We were having sex,” Louis deadpans. 

“Oh,” Liam says, her eyes widening. “Were they your knickers on the floor then?” 

She nods. “Yeah, they were. Kind of forgot they were there, actually.”

Zayn snorts and Niall just grins from where they’re sitting. “Horny buggers, aren’t you?” Niall says. “Weren’t you shagging when we came in, though? You’re awfully loud, Louis.”

Louis shrugs. “Multiple orgasms are good for the soul,” she replies. She sits down in the other single arm chair while Liam chooses to sit down next to Zayn, pulling a notebook out of her bag to put onto her lap.

A short while later, Harry re-joins them, a cup of tea in each hand. She sets them down on the coffee table and sits down on Louis’ lap. She’s fastened her headscarf that was left on the kitchen floor back in her hair and she has the other one in her hands still. Wordlessly, she fastens it around Louis’ head, to keep her still damp hair off her forehead. She drops a kiss to Louis’ lips and Louis feels her heart swell with love. She knows that she probably looks ridiculously fond to the other girls in the room, an expression she’s caught on her face many times in photos before when she’s looking at Harry, but she doesn’t care. 

Harry leans over to pick up their cups from the table and she passes one to Louis with a kiss to her lips before settling on her lap a little more comfortably. “Sorry about that,” she says to the girls as a whole. “We got caught up and didn’t realise the time.”

“Yeah, yeah, nothing we haven’t heard or seen before,” Niall says with a shrug. “Let’s just get some song writing done. I’ve some got ideas that I want to write down with Tom and the other McFly boys next week but I want to get some of the ones I think we can write together down before then.”

Louis nods, agreeable to that plan.

“Harry should write a song called _Louis is Loud in Bed_ ,” Zayn teases, a grin on her face.

“Already done that,” Harry replies. She grins and buries her face in Louis’ shoulder. Louis wraps her arm around Harry’s shoulders and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Don’t tease my girl,” she says to Zayn. 

“Harry,” Liam starts a moment later, glancing over at them with a curious look on her face. “Are you wearing a _sheer_ top with no bra?”

“Yes, she is,” Louis replies proudly.

Niall’s laughter rings throughout the room and Zayn rolls her eyes at both Louis’ and Liam’s statements. Louis grins proudly and kisses Harry soundly on the lips, uncaring of how much time they’re wasting when they should be working.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me here on [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or even here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
